Eradication (Episode 15)
Details Eradication is the fifteenth episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was released on the 3rd of August 2019. It's story takes place 2 days after Divided (Episode 14) when the Bunker 03 Residents finally must battle the infected horde in Cropford to defend the bunker. It's title is a reference to the fact the group plans to eradicate all zombies from the surrounding area. It also involves the cooperation between Yasmin and Will on leading the people in Bunker 03 to overcome the battle. Synopsis The episode starts with the horde of zombies heading towards Bunker 03. Will is discussing the defence plan with David, Craig, Vince and Yasmin. Will tells Yasmin not to call the other residents to prepare so quickly for the plan as it will make people panic easily. However, Yasmin doesn't agree with what Will said and insists on telling Will the people in Bunker 03 are hers and that it's her choice. This annoys Will a lot and he insults Yasmin by accusing her of manipulation of the people in Bunker 03. Craig notices their argument and asks them to go back to the major topic which is the plan. Yasmin feels angry at the rudeness of Will and she leaves the room. Will despises Yasmin for being ungrateful to what he has done for the plan last two days and he thinks he has made a huge contribution to the bunker. Will then decides to divide the soldiers into three teams which are the Alpha, Bravo and Charlie team. Alpha team will be stationed along the balcony atop the bunker. Bravo team will be positioned directly below the Alpha team which is in the bunker entrance. Charlie team will be positioned inside the bunker. Charlie team is set to help the Bravo team by shooting the zombies they miss and to protect the civilians. The civilians and Yasmin will lock themselves in the canteen inside the bunker. Will leads Alpha team, while Vince leads Bravo team and Jessica leads Charlie team. Will gives twenty minutes for the soldiers to equip themselves. Yasmin then enters a room and talks to Jane, Rachel, Jessica and Maria about what was going on after discussing the plan with Will. She feels worried that she will lose some people during the fight between the soldiers and the zombies. Jessica comforts Yasmin and tells her the defence will be successful. The girls then talk about some details of the defence of the bunker. An hour and a half later, Will confirms everyone is in position. Yasmin tells Will to be careful by using her radio. Will feels shocked about what Yasmin said. He doesn't expect any tragedy would happen and thinks the plan will be successful. After Yasmin and other residents who do not partake in the battle are locked in the canteen, Will joins the Alpha team and they are ready to snipe the zombies. The Bravo team are also ready. They then come across a lot of zombies and fire their guns to eradicate the zombies. Meanwhile, Bravo team open fire to assist Alpha team. David feels a little bit impatient as he has to wait for Will's order to fire his M60. While the Alpha team are shooting the horde, Rachel tells Will that the horde is increasing in density. Will just steps back and throws a grenade into the horde. Ray admires his skill of throwing grenade and Will compliments Ray about the setting of his traps. Charlie team then go to assist Bravo team and Will tells David to fire his M60. David uses his gun to eliminate a lot of zombies. Jane hopes the soldiers can survive and Victoria tells her son Luke that the people outside the bunker are the good people and the soldiers will do whatever is necessary to protect the bunker. Yasmin agrees with Victoria's optimism. The soldiers keep fighting for their bunker. Suddenly, a mutant infected starts approaching along with the horde. Will is shocked about the mutant infected as he had never seen one up until that point. Rachel tells Alpha team to focus the fire on the mutant infected. The mutant infected lifts Will's jeep and throws it at Bravo team. The mutant infected is then killed by all of the gunfire. Vince stands back and Mark predicts the truck will injure Craig. He jumps to push Craig out of the way and the truck kills three of the soldiers in Bravo team including Henry and Nathan. A zombie catches Mark as he attempts to stand up and Mark is bitten. Due to dropping his weapon to save Craig, he could not defend himself. Vince uses his machete to kill the zombie. He lifts up Mark to go inside the bunker with Craig. Charlie team reach the entrance of the bunker and Jessica leads out Charlie team to shoot the horde. Suddenly, two more mutant infected approach and David feels like Alpha team do not have the firepower to eliminate all of the infected. He sees the fuel tank of Vince's truck and shoots it immediately without Will's order. Will asks all the soldiers to find somewhere to cover and the big explosion eliminates the horde. David is lying down on the floor without consciousness. The story then turns to the London Base of the C.C.R. C.C.R Colonel Daniels tells C.C.R Supreme Commander that the C.C.R Cropford Base's cameras revealed some key information about the survivors. The C.C.R Supreme Commander tells him that they will go to every single bunker until they find them, no matter how many resources and time is required. Rachel then finds out David is lying on the floor and resuscitates him. David has survived the explosion and wakes up. He tells Rachel he is fine and Jessica tells them that Mark was bitten. David and Rachel then go to find Mark. Yasmin tells the rest of the residents to come out and asks Will what happened outside the bunker. Will doesn't say anything on the radio. David and Rachel then sees Mark sitting in a bench. They can tell something is wrong with him as he look very unusual. David can't believe Mark has been bitten by a zombie. Mark tells David he was bitten. David can't believe what just happened and Rachel asks if there are some ways to save Mark. Craig tells her that he has seen the same case before and asks Mark how he feels. Mark describes his feelings and ask the team to stay away from him. Jane comes to the team and she sees Mark look pale. She feels upset about the fact that Mark was bitten and she can't believe it. She tells Mark he will be fine and Mark asks her to stay away from him. Vince then takes Jane away from Mark and Craig grabs his gun to kill Mark unwillingly. Yasmin then comes out and finds out Mark is dead. She feels sorry for that and then goes to find Will. Yasmin arrives at the entrance of the bunker and Will tells her that he didn't expect people to die in this war. Yasmin tells Will that Mark is infected and he is no longer alive. Will asks Yasmin if she has seen Cory. He tells Yasmin that Aaron makes it back to the bunker and Cory vanished during this war. Will then blames himself and Yasmin tells Will that it's nobody's fault. Yasmin comforts Will and goes inside the bunker with Will. Yasmin tells the residents that the sacrifices of the soldiers will not go down and be remembered in vain. Will then asks the residents where Cory is and nobody has seen him. Will then tells them what just happened outside the bunker and admires what David did in the dangerous circumstances. He tells the residents that David is the hero in this fight. David feels happy about what Will said and Will tells all people in bunker to work on helping to restore the bunker tomorrow. The episode then ends in this moment. Characters * Craig * Vince * Jane * David * Mark (last appearance) * Rachel * Will * Yasmin * Ray * Cory * Jessica * Matt * Victoria * Luke * Shaun * Maria * Henry (last appearance) * Emily * Nathan (last appearance) * C.C.R Supreme Commander * C.C.R Colonel Daniels (first appearance) Trivia *This was originally intended to be the final episode in the series, however the series was extended by another three episodes for story reasons and is now set to end after episode 18. *This episode features the most deaths overall in the series. *Although Luke, Shaun and Matt appear in this episode, they have no dialogue. *Although Aaron is mentioned in this episode, he doesn't have any appearance on-screen. Category:Episodes Category:Pages In Need Of Expansion